<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Kings Men by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800294">All the Kings Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams'>Cornfields_and_bad_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana means family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfredo Diaz (Mentioned), Blood mentioned, Gun Mentioned, Jack Patillo (mentioned) - Freeform, Jeremy Dooley (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mild Depiction of Violence, You Decide, can be romantic platonic or familial, hurt comfort?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeper dive into the kidnapping scene of my work Rainy Day Memories.  Can be read separately though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana means family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Kings Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Lad's Night, and the boys were having fun.  Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy were enjoying themselves at some little bar tucked away in an alley, the bartender didn't seem to mind their rowdy behavior as long as the money kept coming, and the other's in the bar seemed to know not to start anything with them.  It was a perfect night, unfortunately, good times don't last forever.  </p><p>Jeremy had called it quits shortly before midnight while Michael and Gavin decided to wait until the last call.  Once last call came and went the two men were left to drunkenly make their way home, leaning on each other for support the duo stumbled their way down the street.  All of a sudden a dark van pulled up beside them, the side door swinging open to reveal a small group of men.  Jumping out the men lunged for Michael and Gavin.  Being outnumbered, and highly inebriated the two lads were quickly subdued.  The last thing either of them remembered was the interior of the van.</p><p>Michael was the first to wake up, his head ached and the lights overhead hurt his eyes, he tried raising his arm to shield himself but quickly found that he was bound to a chair.</p><p>"I think you'll find my men did a thorough job of tying you up."  A voice called out from behind him.</p><p>A man soon appeared before Michael, he was a greasy looking man, older with thinning hair and a rounded gut.  He reminded Michael of an old Marlon Brando.  A cigar managed to hang from his lips even as he spoke.</p><p>"You and your friend have been out for a while now."  Suddenly Michael could hear his phone ringing, the man laughed.  "Your boss is getting worried, he and your other compatriots have been trying to reach you two."</p><p>Behind him, Michael could hear Gavin begin to stir.</p><p>"Oh, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake."</p><p>Gavin mumbled a bit as he tried to move, but soon enough he came to the realization of what was going on.</p><p>"Michael boy, I think we're in deep trouble."</p><p>"You don't know the half of it."  Another voice called out from somewhere in front of Gavin.</p><p>A tall man in a black turtleneck leaned against a table, on the table was an array of weapons and other implements of torture.  The man smiled menacingly at Gavin.  Standing up straight he came around the table, picking up a blade, and made his way towards the two men.</p><p>"Mr. Cunningham has given me permission to work my magic on you two."  He twirled the blade in his hand.</p><p>Gavin pulled at his restraints.</p><p>"Gavin?  What's going on?  I can't see."  Michael asked frantically.</p><p>"What's going on is that Tucker here."  Mr. Cunningham gestured to the other man "Is going to have a little fun with you before the real work begins."</p><p>Tucker ran the blade across Gavin's cheek, cutting into the skin ever so slightly making him wince, and made his way around in front of Michael.  Pushing the blade into his arm he quickly pulled it away leaving a shallow cut, a short yelp of pain escaped Michael's lips.</p><p>"What do you want from us?"  Michael glared at Mr. Cunningham.</p><p>"It's not what I want from you, it's what I want from your boss.  You two are just leverage."  The man chuckled, turning to leave he stopped and looked back a final time.  "Remember Tucker, I need them alive.  Otherwise, do what you want to them."</p><p>"With pleasure sir."</p><p>It was nearly 6 am when Mr. Cunningham returned, Michael and Gavin looked rough, they'd be cut, stabbed, burned, and much more.  Their clothes were torn and they both had trouble keeping their heads up, let alone their eyes open.  Their breath was ragged and wheezy, blood, sweat, and tears stained their bodies.  The two had clearly been through hell, meanwhile, Tucker stood nearby calmly watching with a sickening smile on his face.</p><p>"Now," Mr. Cunningham began, "I think it's time we called your boss."</p><p>Using Michael's phone the older man made the call.  Michael and Gavin could faintly hear Geoff's voice, the two perked up, Mr. Cunningham just laughed.</p><p>"You can call me Mr. Cunningham.  You've probably figured this out by now, but I have something of yours, two somethings to be exact.  Say hello boys." He held out the phone in the direction of Michael and Gavin.</p><p>"Geoff, Geoff help!  Please for the love of god!"</p><p>"Help, help us!  Please Geoff hurry!"</p><p>The two yelled over each other.</p><p>Mr. Cunningham spoke into the phone once again.</p><p>"Oh Mr. Ramsey, you're not the one with the upper hand here, you don't get to make demands.  If you want your boy's back you're gonna have to do as I tell you, or else."</p><p>The man pulled a gun from his belt and aimed at Gavin's foot, pulling the trigger Gavin cried out in pain.</p><p>"Fuck you, goddammit you asshole, you're gonna pay for this."  Michael thrashed about a new wave of fight surging in him.</p><p>Mr. Cunningham scoffed and turned away from the men, disappearing through a door as he discussed ransom demands with Geoff.</p><p>"You really think your boss is gonna come for you?"  Tucker laughed.</p><p>"What are you on about?"  Gavin questioned.</p><p>"Do you really expect him to care?  From what I hear you two haven't been on the payroll very long, just a month or two.  In this business, you can't afford to care about guys like you."</p><p>"Guys like us?  What the hell does that mean?"  Micheal demanded.</p><p>"Grunts, henchmen, nobodies.  You're not special, you're just an employee, you're replaceable."</p><p>With that Tucker walked out the same way Cunningham had gone.</p><p>"You don't think he's right, do you, Michael?"</p><p>"No, no Geoff will come for us.  I'm sure he will."  Michael wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Gavin, or himself.</p><p>Michael and Gavin sat alone in the room they'd woken up in for a long time, they were tired and exhausted from torture and the sheer mental toll of it all.  The men weren't sure how long they'd been sitting there, their best guess being four hours, their hope was dwindling.  All of a sudden one of the doors burst open.  At first, the two men thought it was Mr. Cunningham or possibly that Tucker guy.  But quickly it was discovered to be Geoff, Jeremy, and Alfredo.</p><p>"Michael, Gavin!"  Geoff rushed toward them the other two following behind scanning the area.</p><p>"Geoff, thank god."  Micheal exhaled.</p><p>"Took you long enough." Gavin joked weakly.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, what did he do to you?" Geoff slowed down as he approached the two men, checking them over as he reached out hesitantly.  Geoff cupped Michael's face gently, tilting it up to get a better look.  Michael winced, causing Geoff to pull back.</p><p>"The place is clear."  Jeremy came up behind Geoff, who turned to look at him and Alfredo.</p><p>"Radio Jack to pull up close, then help me get them untied.  And be careful, they're in bad shape."</p><p>As carefully as they could the three men freed Michael and Gavin from their restraints.  Gavin had completely passed out by the time he'd been freed so Geoff carried him out while Alfredo and Jeremy helped Michael to walk.  Getting the two men into Jack's car, they took off for the penthouse where a private medical crew was waiting.</p><p>Both Michael and Gavin were out for the rest of the day, their wounds were treated and pain killers had been administered.  Geoff stayed close to both the men as they rested in bed, late into the night even when Jack urged him to sleep he remained.</p><p>Gavin was the first to stir this time, waking up early the next morning to find Geoff asleep between the two beds that had been set up for him and Michael.</p><p>"Geoff?"  His voice was hoarse.</p><p>At the call of his name, Geoff woke up.</p><p>"Huh?  Gavin?  You're awake.  Thank fuck you're awake."  He placed a hand over his heart.</p><p>"Of course I am, you're not gonna get rid of me that easily." he laughed.</p><p>"Don't joke about this, I was really scared I was gonna lose you two."</p><p>"It's all in a day's work isn't it?" Gavin seemed genuinely confused.</p><p>"I'm still allowed to worry about you, I care a lot about you, Michael, too.  I care about everyone in this crew."</p><p>"Yeah, but I mean, we're not really special are we?  Just some nobodies you found on the street.  You could have easily found two new replacements."  Gavin's tone was suddenly very sad and dejected.  He looked away from Geoff to stare toward the end of his bed.</p><p>"Gavin."  Geoff took him by the hand, pulling his attention back on him, "I don't know what's got you thinking like that but it's not true.  You and Michael are irreplaceable, you're not nobodies you're my friends, more than that even you're like family to me.  Everyone in the crew is, no exceptions."  Geoff's tone was serious.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"When you and Michael didn't come home, I nearly lost my mind with worry.  I didn't know if you were even alive, it nearly made me sick to think something had happened to you.  So I don't want to hear you ever doubt you're importance ever again, and if I need to prove it to you I'll do whatever it takes."</p><p>"No, Geoff, I-I believe you.  You mean a lot to me too." Gavin smiled</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>Geoff stood up and leaned in to give Gavin a kiss on his temple.</p><p>"Rest up now, you and Michael have a lot of healing to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at cornfields-and-bad-dreams on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>